Caffeine Free
by forensichik13
Summary: What happens when Team Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer are challenged to go a week without their favorite caffeinated drink. Who will last the week and who will break and admit that caffeine is their weakness.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters belong to CBS and other people and companies, who obviously have more money than me.

A/N: This is one of three story ideas that are currently floating around my head. If you like Caffeine Free, please check out Been There All Along. Thanks.

A/N: I know that I posted this prologue earlier this afternoon. But on the suggestion of GeneaLady I have decided to change who the Director will be in this story. Also, thanks to one careful reviewer I found out that the bet was set for six days instead of one week.

~Forensichik13

Caffeine Free

Prologue

1300 hours:

Director Shepard's patience was wearing thinner by the minute. She just could not understand what is going on with Jethro's team. Honestly, a Probationary NCIS Agent quit after accidentally knocking over his coffee. Abby had a panic attack when, not only was the Caf-Pow machine at NCIS out of order, but every store that carried Caf-Pow in a 15 mile radius was sold out. Ducky sent Palmer all over the DC, Quantico, and Baltimore areas looking for a specific brand of Earl Grey tea. Not to mention, Ziva nearly took off Tony's head when she could find her Berry Mango Madness. Thank goodness he ducked and the knife hit the wall instead. Honestly, Tony and McGee were the only one acting rationally today.

Jenny was almost certain that Jethro's team, Abby, Ducky and Palmer could not last ONE WEEK without their caffeinated drinks.

In fact that's what she'll do. She'll bet them that they can't last a week without their favorite drink of choice.

Jenny smiles to herself as he picks up his phone to dial Jethro.

1330 hours

Phone:

"Gibbs," a rough sounding voice barks into the phone.

"Jethro, I would like to see you, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, Abby, and Palmer in my office immediately," Jenny requests.

"Why, Jen?"

"It's Director Shepard to you, Agent Gibbs" she replied tartly

"IF you can call me Jethro, then I can call you Jen," he responds casually

"Just bring your team and report to my office, Agent Gibbs," she replies hanging up.

1340 hours

Bullpen:

"DiNozzo, call Ducky and Palmer. Inform them that the Director wishes to see them. Ziva, Abby same reason. Then I want all of you in her office." Gibbs states.

"Yes Boss/Gibbs" rings through the bullpen.

Director Sheppard's Office 1400 hours:

As each person in question arrives at the office the Jenny points them to the table in the middle of the room.

"Sit" she requests.

"It has come to my attention that each of you all are behaving like children rather than the grown-up responsible agents that I know you all are. Each of you with the exception of Tony and McGee seem to be having finding or keeping the drink of your choice. Making a Probationary NCIS agent resign, throwing a tantrum over a sold out drink, driving Palmer all over for one little item, and nearly decapitating another Agent. While I haven't had problems with Tony and McGee or Mr. Palmer for that matter, I fear that I will in the near future." she states.

"Jenny, that's not fair I can't function without my Caf-Pow and no offense Gibbs, I love you, but I hate seeing you without your caffeine fix. Abby replies.

"Abby, while your concerns are duly noted, I bet that Jethro, his team, Ducky, Palmer and you yourself cannot go one week without your caffeinated drink of choice. That means no coffee Jethro, Tony, and McGee. No Mango Berry Madness Ziva. No Tea or other caffeinated drink you enjoy that you or Palmer enjoy, Ducky. Especially, No Caf-Pow for you, Abby." Jenny sternly told each person.

"If we can stay away from said drinks for an entire week then what will you offer us, Jen" Ziva questions leaning forward.

"Whoever can go one week without their personal drink, I'll give the two weekends after the bet ends off duty. That goes for all of you. But, fail to sustain from said drink for one week and you will work while everyone else has off. Agreed?" Jenny asks.

Team Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer talk to each other before Tony speaking for the entire group says they all agree.

"Good, then you all are to abstain from you drink of choice for one week starting tomorrow, Monday, at 0500 hours to next Monday at 0500 hours. Go home and enjoy your drink of choice while you can." She says dismissing them.

Heaven help NCIS, its going to be a long week.


	2. Before the Bet Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, I'm just messing with the characters.

A/N: Thank you to NCISfan (guest) who asked me two really good questions that made this chapter necessary. Also, thank you to GeneaLady who gave me an amazing idea for this story. If you have a good idea or something you want to see happen, message me your idea and if I like it. Well, then I'll include it in my story. Thanks.

A/N2: In the last chapter, I changed directors because I think that I can include a lot more drama and interesting subplots/little twist with Jenny as director instead of Vance. Also, I meant Director Shepard's office not Director Vance's office.

~Forensichik13

Before the Bet Begins

Bullpen 1500 hours:

After leaving Jenny's office, the team along with Ducky, Abby and Palmer return to the bullpen. They need to work out the little details that the bet involves.

"Boss, I still don't understand why we had to work this weekend. All we did was work on cold cases." Tony whined.

"Anthony, it is NCIS policy that every team spends at least one weekend a month on call, that way if a case shows up no one is scrambling trying to find a team to handle that case." Ducky patiently explained.

"But we are on call like every weekend." Tony continues

"And that, my dear boy, should be a testament to the fact that the MCRT team has the case closure rate here." Ducky says, his voice full of pride.

"Ummm, can we change the subject please. I think that there are some things that we need to talk about if we're going to go through with Jenny's bet." Abby questions carefully.

"Such as, Abigail" Ducky ask curiously

"Well, who's going to monitor us to make sure we stay away from our favorite drinks, when were not at NCIS. Two, what are we going to say if other Agents ask where are favorite drinks are. Lastly, what happens when other Agents start messing with us, trying to see which of us will crack first." she asks

Seeing Jen come down the stairs, Ziva says "Well since Jen is the one who started the bet she should be the one to monitor us to make sure we stay away from our drinks. It would probably be best if we were all under one shingle, instead of at our individual homes."

"I agree, Ziva. By the way, it's under one roof, not shingle. If I may, I invite you all to stay at Mallard Manor. I have more than enough space and would rather enjoy the company." Ducky suggests.

"That's a wonderful idea Ducky, thank you. To answer your other questions Abby, just make something up or tell the truth. As for the teasing, just ignore it. It will make things interesting." Jenny replies.

"All right, if we are all in agreement that we will be staying with Ducky, then go home and get what you need for one week" Gibbs orders.

Everyone turns to leave, including Jenny.

"Not so fast Jen." Gibbs requests

She returns, the others continue on their way.

"What do you want, Jethro" she's kinda scared to find out.

"How about we make this interesting" he requests cryptically

"What do you suggest" she wonders aloud.

"A side bet, Jen" he states

"What kind of side bet, Jethro" she's really nervous now.

"Well, if I can't have coffee, then you can't have Bourbon for one week" he states smirking joyfully.

"And if I stay away from the Bourbon, what will I get" she's interested.

"Dinner and a kiss" his smiles brightens.

At the thought, she replies "I accept, Jethro"

Each leaves and by 1600 hours, the bullpen, lab, autospy and directors office are silent.

Mallard Manor 1830 hours

Everyone has arrived at Mallard Manor. Dinner is almost ready and everyone is standing around waiting for Ducky to tell them where they will sleep.

"Hello everyone. Okay so first sleeping arrangements. Jethro and Jennifer you will each have your own bedrooms. They are the on the second floor, the first door on the left and the first door on. the right side of the hallway. Timothy and Anthony you will share the room on the left side of the hallway on the third floor. Ziva and Abigail can have the guest room here on the main level. Mr. Palmer, will have one of the other two guest rooms of the third floor and I will be in my own room of course." He explained. **(In my mind, Mallard Manor is a three story home that has seven bedroom and 5 ½ baths)**

With about 20 minutes until dinner would be ready the team goes to get settled into their specific bedrooms. Actually Ducky had room in the Manor ready in case the team would like to stay, so their wouldn't be any fighting or arguing. Well, hopefully anyways.

The buzzer on the oven goes off. Ducky made lasagne, garlic bread, and a side salad. It was a rather interesting dinner with each guest having their favorite drink.

"Well, I would like to make a toast" Ducky states. "To time with family, our health, and may we all survive the week caffeine free, and hopefully we will end the week with minimal injury/casualties."

"Agreed" everyone says.

"Well we should enjoy our drinks while we can, I don't know if I can survive a whole week without my Caf-Pow" Abby moans.

"Abby I believe that you can survive without Caf-Pow for one week" Tim encourages.

"I brought James Bond, maybe we can watch after dinner." Tony suggests

"That sounds nice Tony, but I am going help Ducky clean up after dinner." Ziva says.

"I'll help too" Abby volunteers.

"Thank you Ziva and Abigail" Ducky says sincerely.

After dinner and dishes were finished, everyone sat down to watch James Bond. By 2300, everyone was asleep. Monday's caffeine morning will come way too quickly.


	3. Day 1

Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS, but I can dream.

A/N: Wow, so many wonderful reviews. Please, keep the reviews and the suggestions coming. Also, thanks to Loverofallthingsmusic for the fantastic suggestion.

~Forensichik13

Day One:

Mallard Manor, Gibbs bedroom, 0445 hours

Phone ringing loudly.

"Gibbs" a sleepy but rough voice barks.

"Sorry, Agent Gibbs but there's been a double murder in Baltimore. Victims have been identified as a Naval Officer and his brother." a nervous dispatcher replied.

"Be there soon" he hangs up

Gibbs gets up, get dressed and then walks across the hall to wake up Jenny. He knocks on the door.

"Come in" a sleepy voice responds.

Opening the door and stepping into the room, Gibbs say "Double murder, Baltimore."

"I'm awake, do you need me to do anything"

"Yes, can you wake Ducky and the girls. I'll grab the boys and Palmer"

It took 30 minutes, but 4 sleepy Federal Agents, the Director, the forensic scientist, the M. E. and M. E. assistant were standing in the kitchen almost ready to go.

"I just need a cup of coffee before we leave" Gibbs says

"Jethro, it is 5:20. The bet already started, for the next week- NO COFFEE!" Jenny states.

"This is going to be a long week"

"You can say that again"

"This is going to be a long week" Tony cheekily replies. He tries, but fails to avoid the head slap he receives. "Shutting up, Boss"

Everyone leaves. Jenny and Abby head to NCIS and everyone else heads to the crime scene.

Crime scene, Baltimore, 0555 hours

"What do we have" Gibbs asked.

"Dead Petty Officer, third class. Name is Jacob Smith" McGee supplies.

"Time of death and cause?"

"Approximately 0130 hours and preliminary of death is single stab wound to the abdomen" Ducky replied.

"Ok, Dinozzo"

"interviews" he replied.

"David"

"shoot and sketch" she answers

"McGee"

"bag and tag" he said.

**(I'm a nursing major in college. I will not pretend to know anything about a crime scene or a murder investigation)** Evidence is collected, including a nine inch hunting knife that is the possible murder weapon. DiNozzo learns through interviews that the body was found around 0430 that morning by a jogger, who immediately called police. The body was not touched or disturbed in anyway until police showed up. Finger prints were collected from local law enforcement, so that they be eliminated and the many photos were taken and the scene was sketched out, perfect for re-enactments by Abby.

Everyone packed up and left to return to NCIS.

NCIS bullpen 0845 hours

Immediately, when Team Gibbs returns to the NCIS and arrives in the bullpen, co-workers are alarmed to see Gibbs without his usual cup of coffee. In fact, agents were scratching their heads many never having seen him without coffee. Also, knowing his rule 23 and how he gets when someone spills his coffee. Rumors spread quickly, from Gibbs being sick to the impossible- he was giving up coffee. Tony and McGee didn't have coffee either. Where was Ziva's Berry Mango Madness. What in world has happened to team Gibbs and why are they suddenly caffeine free. An agent from another team went down to receive results from evidence that Abby had run, only to discover that she was missing her Caf-Pow! Several agents are getting ideas, but messing with team Gibbs and Abby means that you must not value your life.

Meanwhile, McGee took the evidence down to Abby, while Tony (McGee would help when he came back to the bullpen) started looking into the Petty Officer's background and records. Gibbs and Ziva went to talk to the Petty Officer's CO and his wife.

Autopsy 1300 hours

Gibbs enters autopsy to see how Ducky and Jimmy are progressing with the autopsy. He hadn't gotten much information from the wife and the PO's CO. He was a wonderful husband and an excellent man with a stellar naval record. No minor or major infractions, was going to be promoted to a Petty Officer Second Class and had just returned from an 18 month deployment. He had no enemies and their were no reasons for anyone to want to kill him. Hopefully, Ducky and Abby would be more enlightening.

The doors to autopsy opened with a soft swish.

"Jethro, I was wondering when you would drop in to see our latest guest." Ducky said happily

"What do you got Duck"

"From my examination thus far, Jethro, I can conclude that the Petty Officer was not killed by a stab wound. There isn't enough blood around the wound for it to be the for it to be fatal. Do you see this mark on the Petty Officer's thigh. This happens to be right above the femoral artery. An IV line inserted into the femoral artery would have been sufficient to drain the blood from the body. It would have happened rather quickly."

"He wasn't stabbed. His blood was drained."

"Precisely, the stab wound was inflicted while the PO was alive but it was not fatal."

"What kind of knowledge would someone have needed to be able to drain a victim's blood."

"Basic medical training and an understanding of anatomy"

"So, an EMT, nurse or doctor"

"Yes, but you left out nursing aides and assistants."

"Thanks, Duck" Gibbs then turns around and walks out of autopsy.

Abby's Lab 1330 hours

"What do you have, Abbs" Gibbs asks walking quickly into her lab.

"A headache, a killer craving for Caf-Pow, and nothing useful. There were no fingerprints, DNA, fibers, hairs or anything useful that doesn't match the victims or hasn't already been eliminated." she responses frantically.

"I know how you feel, Abbs. I would do anything for coffee. Keep up the good work, eventually you'll figure something out."

"I miss my Caf-Pow already and it hasn't even been one day. How am I going to make it through seven, SEVEN days without caffeine. I'm going to crack Gibbs, I just know I'm not going to last."

"Abby, I believe that you can go a whole week without caffeine. Keep looking, Abbs. You will find something." he says, before turning and leaving.

Bullpen 1400 hours

Gibbs had just got back to the bullpen and was about to ask the team what the team had, when the elevator sounded and a surprising figure walked out with his team.

"Tobias" Gibbs states.

"Hello, Jethro." Fornell replies

"What brings you to NCIS?" DiNozzo asks interrupting the pair.

…... TBC...

I will try to update this story soon, college and life in general has taken priority. I have not fallen off the face of this Earth or forgotten about this story.


	4. Caffeine a là Fornell

Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS, as of yet, but it's on my Christmas list.

A/N: Wow, It has been so long since I have update this story. I am so sorry but between college and life in general I just haven't had the time. Thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers, especially amdelodder, who had some fantastic ideas for this story and how the characters will react to caffeine depletion.

~Forensichik13

Caffeine a là Fornell

Last time:

_Bullpen 1400 hours_

_Gibbs had just got back to the bullpen and was about to ask the team what the team had, when the elevator sounded and a surprising figure walked out with his team._

"_Tobias" Gibbs states._

"_Hello, Jethro." Fornell replies_

"_What brings you to NCIS?" DiNozzo asks interrupting the pair._

"The body that you currently have in autopsy is a victim of a serial killer." He replied.

"And how do you know that, Fornell" DiNozzo asks.

"Was the victim about 5' 11" with brown hair and hazel eyes, kept in shape, and would had his blood drained via the femoral, brachial, or carotid artery. "

"Yes" Gibbs replies.

"Should we conduct a joint investigation, FBI leads and NCIS helps"

"Depends on what the Director says"

Jenny's Office:

1435 hours

"Hello, Agent Fornell. Nice to see you again." Jenny greets

"Same to you, Madam Director. I just wish it were under different circumstances." Fornell replied

"So, the body currently being examined by Dr. Mallard is the victim of a serial killer."

"Yes"

"You would like the FBI and NCIS to conduct a joint investigation. Working with Jethro."

"That's correct"

"I have already been briefed by your director, FBI has point and NCIS will cooperate."

"Thank you ma'am. " Fornell turns to leave but Jenny stops him.

"Agent Fornell, before you go, there is one thing you should know."

"What is that?"

"Agent Gibbs and his team members, Dr. Mallard and his assistant, along with Ms. Scuito are on a weeklong caffeine ban, due to their behavior."

" I was wondering why Jethro didn't have any coffee."

"It's a little bet between myself and the team. Whoever can go one week without caffeine, will be given two weekends off."

"I hope you know what you got yourself into. I believed Jethro has a rule about messing with his coffee."

"I didn't mess with it, I took it away"

"I now understand why you became the Director. You have courage, especially to deprive Gibbs or Abby of their caffeine supply." He walks out smirking.

Bullpen:

1305 hours

"Jethro, Director Sheppard has got you whipped." Fornell states as he walks down the stairs.

"She does not" Gibbs replies slightly irritated, while staring at the coffee cup that Fornell's holding.

"So, no caffeine for a week. How's that working for you"

*silence*

"That well" Fornell laughs. "Well my team is on their way over from the Hoover building, when they get here we will brief you"

[time skip]

Bullpen 1630

Fornell, Agent Sacks(Slacks), and his other agents are ready to brief team Gibbs.

"Alright, over the past 3 months, 6 men all with brown hair and hazel eyes have been drained of their blood via either their carotid, femoral, or brachial artery. From what our technical analysts can tell none of the victims knew each other and cell records were clean. No common phone numbers. Our forensics scientists have been able to find no evidence of any kind either." Fornell states.

"Have you looked into the possibility of the six men having the same girlfriend" DiNozzo asked.

"What?" Agent Fornell asks.

"DiNozzo and Agent Sacks start working on the girlfriend theory by tracking down family members of each victim." Gibbs ordered.

"McGee, can you work through each victims records, maybe, pick up on something our techs missed." Fornell asked.

"Ziva, take the autopsy reports to Ducky and then bring the evidence to Abby. Maybe they will find something." Gibbs states.

Each person starts working on their assigned tasks. About 90 minutes, Gibbs patience is running thin and he's starting to get a headache from lack of caffeine. Sacks noticing that Gibbs is without coffee, walks over to Fornell to ask why.

"So, where is Agent Gibb's coffee" Sacks asks.

"The Director made a bet with the team, that they can't go a week without caffeine." Fornell answered.

"Does that include Dinutzo"

"Yes"

"I'll be back I'm in the mood for coffee." He smirks, he really does enjoy being able to mess with DiNutzo.

15 minutes later Sacks leans over Tony's desk with a cup of coffee.

"How's the search for family coming?" Sacks asks.

"It coming, Slacks, but it would be so much faster if you helped instead of getting coffee." He snaps.

"It's Sacks and would you like some coffee?"

"You found out about the bet between us and Director Sheppard"

"Yes and it fun to watch you squirm"

Gibbs looks up and realizing that the agents are making progress, in some regards, but the case is still very much at a stand still decides to call it a night.

"Go home, be back here by 0630. Ziva will you tell Abby to head to Ducky's. DiNozzo will you grab Ducky and Palmer. I'll get Jenny" Gibbs asks letting the agents leave.

Fornell and his team just had to show up with a serial killer on their hands. This is going to make an already long week, extremely long.


End file.
